for a short period of time
by Picup
Summary: Fragments of a shattered heart remain, but sooner or later we have to pick up those pieces once more.


Title: for a short period of time  
Author/Artist: Picup/Picupzors  
Characters: Miura Azusa, Producer, Original Character, Kikuchi Makoto – somewhat, very brief appearances by others  
Fandom: The iDOLMASTER  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: No I don't own the fine, idol simulation game that is called the iDOLMASTER.  
Summary: Fragments of a shattered heart remain, but sooner or later we have to pick up those pieces once more.

Note: Damnit Picup, stop doing stories that incorporate tons of flashbacks in between the present.

-----

"_Listen, I… I need to ask you for a big favour."_  
"_Go on."_  
"… _I… don't think I have much time left, so… if something happens soon – I need you to take care of them – of her."_  
"…"_  
"… Please?"  
"… Yeah, yeah, I promise."_

-----

How ironic, that, today, was a sunny day – on the day that 765 Productions had treaded into the grave yard. The weather was quite nice, save for the spring breeze, but even that felt good on a warm day like this. Every one of 765 had gathered bright and early in the morning, at the office, garbed in black clothing. Each bore a solemn look, even the always energetic Takatsuki Yayoi was quiet and sombre.

With few items in hand, they laid flowers down, and paid their respects to the new, gravestone that stood erected on the plot. With little words, they all returned back to the office – after all, today was a work day still.

Miura Azusa stood by the window in the work area, slightly leaning back on the wall, as she stared at the busy streets below. She seemed to be dazed, dried tear stains were faintly visible on her cheek, and dark rings had formed around her eyes. _… And we weren`t even officially together that long._

While 765 Productions was still going through its work day, the eldest idol out of the agency was the one who was most heartbroken, and incapable of doing much, at the sudden turn of events. Although Azusa was affected the most; everyone also felt the impact of his death – it felt like 765 was going to tear apart, without their reliable Producer.

President Takagi however, wasn't going to let this happen, that was most likely the reason why everyone was still working – save for Azusa.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she felt like she wanted to break down again – but there were no more tears to be found through her eyes, and all she simply felt was… empty.

"… Azusa-san?"

A soft, low feminine voice spoke from the door of that room, and Azusa slowly cocked her head towards the speaker. A broken smile came across her face, "Makoto-chan…"

"Is… is there anything you need?"

The girl finally spoke after a moment of hesitation and silence. Azusa could see that Makoto was worried for her, and even spotted from over the girl's shoulder, heads peaking through – the other girls there as well, wanting to know if they can be of assistance. Although she couldn't' feel it at that moment, Azusa knew she was touched at everyone's concern and worries.

"… No… No there's nothing."

The answer came out empty, with almost no heart into it – very uncharacteristic for Miura Azusa.

Makoto faltered at the answer, before she nodded solemnly. She bowed, excusing herself from the room, and walked out – taking the ones who were watching silently with her. Azusa felt an apology roll off her lips, before she turned back to the outside scenery.

_What… should I do…? Producer-san…_

'_If something ever happens to me, give this number a call, they should be able to help you.'_

Azusa slowly blinked, as her mind was flooded with the Producer's voice, and that single line just rang through her head – as if he was giving her advice at that moment. She glanced over to where her jacket was placed, and dug around in her pocket, pulling out a small business card, and her purple cell phone. She stared at the card for a few minutes; only a number was scribbled on it – nothing else.

She flipped open her phone soundlessly, and dialled the number off of the card. The phone rang a couple of times, before there was a tired answer.

"_Hello?"_

Azusa couldn't say anything at first – not surprised at how tired the voice sounded, but surprised that it was female.

-----

"_Sorry, did you wait long?"  
_

_The Producer glanced up from reading a few documents he laid out on the table, greeting his female companion that had just arrived at the café. She was curt as always, although, instead of donning the suit like she would always wear to and from work, she was in rather casual, sporty-like clothing. She took a seat, ordering a cold, beverage, while he gave her a serene smile. "Ah, no, I didn't wait long." He paused,_

"_Special occasion?" He gestured towards her clothing. She shook her head, thanking the waitress as she brought her cold soda right away. She took a few minutes to sip it, before relaxing back in her seat, "Was overseeing a client's dance lesson."_

_The Producer raised a brow now, "Looks like you were the one at the lesson." He teased slightly, and she rolled her eyes, "Idols relax more if you don't wear a stuffy-suit to the lessons."_

_He laughed, "All my idols say I look handsome in this suit."_

_She just scoffed, before a more serious look crossed her face. "… Have you seen a Doctor about your condition?"_

_The question was cold, clean, and curt. The Producer just swished his glass around, the ice swirling lightly. "Of course, that's why I gave you that phone call."_

_She wasn't impressed by the way he was talking, it was a mere beat around the bush way, or one that of sliding everything off. She sighed deeply, "… I'll keep my promise, but certain conditions would have to follow."_

_He chuckled lowly, "Always down to the business, huh?"_

_She ignored his sly comment, pressing on, "I'm not going to become their permanent Producer, it would be too much work, with also the fact I'm gone for at least 8 months, only to come back for a short period of time during breaks."_

_She paused, as he nodded thoughtfully, "And, I'm not producing them."_

_The Producer blinked, "But…" He protested at first, but she shook her head._

"_As I said, being away for a long period of time in the middle of producing an idol is not the best. Besides…"_

_They looked away from each other, watching others pass by. "… They need to be able to do this on their own too; the showbiz world is like that."_

"… _Yeah."_

_They remained silent, just watching the people pass by. He finally turned back to her, giving her a somewhat awkward smile, "... You know, let me give them your number."_

_She raised a brow, "… All of them?"_

_He laughed, "No, no, just her."_

_She sighed once again, "Fine; I'll do my best to help if the time arises."  
_

-----

"It's alright; you don't have to be so quiet."

Glancing up from her cushioned seat in the back, Miura Azusa seemed to fidget a little as she was called upon by the driver. Her ruby eyes met with soft chocolate ones reflected in the mirror, and she slightly nodded. "I-I don't want to cause any trouble."

He laughed. "What trouble? If there was any trouble, I should be blaming her."

He said lightly, and then pushed on, as his eyes returned to the road. "Besides, do you have anything to ask about her?"

Azusa paused for a moment, her eyes now falling onto her lap. "Who... is she exactly. I-I mean, my Producer, he said that if something were to happen to him and they needed someone new, they could ask... her."

The driver smiled a little, "She's just like him."

Azusa seemed to be surprised as she heard this, and glanced up, meeting with the back of the head of the driver now.

"She's... a Producer?"

"Partially, she studies overseas in University, and then on her time off, she comes here."

He paused for a moment, seemingly thinking about what to say next. "You can say, she's a short-term freelance Producer." Azusa pondered on that.

The Driver waved it off, "How about you meet her, and talk to her for a bit, and maybe she can give you a hand." The car came to a stop, and he unbuckled his seat belt. Stepping out of the car, he opened the door to Azusa's side, and gave her a hand out.

"Well, here we are." He gestured towards the house behind him, and Azusa seemed to be amazed.

She unconsciously clutched onto the folder she held in front of her as she studied the house that they arrived at. It... was a lot bigger than the houses built in Tokyo -- but that was most likely because it was located on the outskirts, where there was more room.

The Driver nudged her a little, "This way, Miura-san." Azusa just nodded silently, and followed him inside.

------

"I would give you a grand tour of the place, but I think she should be done with business soon. So I'll leave you in here."

The Young Man had guided her into the house, passed through the open space, he showed her to another room -- which Azusa assumed that it was like the office. "Just take a seat; I'll go get some tea."

He disappeared out the door as she walked inside, thanking him quietly.

Azusa stepped inside, and slowly slipped into one of the chairs that sat at the desk. The office... was quite... open one could say; at least compared to the inside of the 765 office. The desk was neatly organized with papers and documents that sat in a pile. A laptop was on there as well, closed, but quietly humming.

She also took the chance to give another glance around the office; and immediately spotted a baby grand piano in the corner of the room. Next to it was a case shaped like a violin -- most likely carrying a violin in the case. Before she could ponder on more -- the door opened once more, and the man from before stepped in, two cups and a steaming teapot on the tray was held in his hands.

"Here we are. I hope you don't mind green tea, we don't have a lot..."

Azusa shook her head quickly, "I'm fine, thank you." He poured the two cups and rested the teapot down.

"There's more in the pot, if you need anything else... Feel free to ask."

He seemed to stop briefly for a moment, before standing up, bowing, and quickly shuffled out of the room.

Azusa didn't quite understand, until there was another pair of footsteps that entered the room as soon as one left. Her eyes trailed onto a young lady who stepped into the room, following her backside as she shut the door behind her.

"Miura Azusa-san, correct?"

The voice wasn't cold; but it was rather firm, almost in a strict tone. Azusa nodded quickly, "Y-Yes..."

She replied immediately, and the Young Lady sighed in almost relief. She watched as she came over, and took a seat across from her -- behind her desk. The Woman took a cup of tea, sipping on it gently, before placing it down.

"You have my condolences."

Azusa blinked, what was she...

"My Cousin's death is a large hit to you and your colleagues at 765 Productions."

Azusa's eyes fell towards the ground, and she bit her lip gently, and just nodded in silence as a reply. The Lady watched her carefully, before she smiled. "He loved you; a lot."

It was a strange thing to mention, but Azusa looked up -- not in disbelief, but in rather surprise and question as she mentioned something like that.

Azusa watched her eyes drift towards the side, a small smirk on her lips, before she continued on. "He loved everyone at 765 Productions; he loved his job; he loved his colleagues... And most of all; he loved you."

She paused once more, "A bit of a sappy man, if I say so myself." Azusa couldn't help but have tears well up in the corner of her eyes -- thinking about the Producer like that just…

But at the last statement, Azusa let out a small laugh. "Y-Yes... he was quite the man..."

A silence blanketed both of them, before the Young Lady in front of Azusa went on. "What was it that you came here for, today?"

Azusa slowly nodded, before placing the folder she held in her hands on the desk. "... These are the last lyrics he composed before his..."

She couldn't bring herself to say it, but the woman in front of her understood. She quietly picked up the folder, opening it, and glancing at the contents on the paper. A smile spread across her face, and then a soft chuckle.

"What a heartbreaker. You want to sing this song, correct?" Azusa slowly nodded; it would be her last memento to him.

The Female Producer absentmindedly tapped a finger on her desk, and Azusa was wondering if she was creating a beat or tune by doing that. The Female Producer shut the folder, and placed it on her desk. "... Alright, I'll give you a hand with the tune, and I'll try to get the choreography together, I'll most likely have to take a look at the other 765 Production songs..."

"If-If it's too much work, you don't have..." A gentle hand was placed on Azusa's shoulder, and she looked up to meet with a smile on the Female Producer's face. "I promised him I would help his Idols in any way I can if something happened to him. This is nothing."

* * *

"_I-I'm not sure how to keep this up… Tomomi."_

_Azusa let out a raspy breath, her voice slightly breaking in between her speech as she seemed to clutch tightly onto her cell phone. It was after the first meeting with the Female Producer, that she specifically asked Azusa if she could attend one lesson, and for the Producer to observe it. Something had gone horribly wrong, and ended up Azusa leaving the lesson – not exactly crying, but she was close._

_And because of Azusa's terrible sense of direction, she had to phone her best friend for assistance, Tomomi._

_She heard a small sigh from the other line, "I don't know if you should continue working in this condition – you should take a break perhaps."_

_Azusa made a disgruntled sound, "I can't."_

_The answer was firm and thick. "And why not?"_

_Azusa paused in her footsteps, coming to a quiet, slightly vacant neighbourhood. "… Because I'm doing this for him; he made me who I am today… I have to repay him back and send my wishes – this is what I have to do."_

_Although there was wavering in her voice, her resolution was strong._

_There was a pause on the other line. "… I'm not going to stop you, but… just try to take it easy."_

_Azusa let out a soft sigh, "… Thank you, Tomomi."_

"_Of course, it's what friends are for. But listen, I need to go for a bit, phone me back in a while if you still need help."_

_She nodded, "Of course, see you then."_

"_See you." There was a click on the other line, and Azusa took her phone off of her ear, as she flipped it shut – and finally looked at where she was. She gazed at the building, finding it strikingly familiar, until it dawned on her. Scuffling through her pocket, she brought out a spare key._

'_If I lose this, I can always count on you, Azusa-san, for a spare! … Ah wait… please don't lose it too…'_

_Her lips curved into a small smile, as she opened the gate and started to head up the apartment complex._

* * *

"Azusa-san!"

The call made Azusa look up from the picture she seemed to be staring at. It was at the desk that she would normally sit at (as each of them kind of had one, or shared with another); one of her and him. She remembered what he said when the picture was framed and given to her; _geez, when was that taken… _She just laughed after that.

Ruby eyes flickered over to where her caller was, and she put on a smile, "Makoto-chan, is something the matter?"

The 'Pretty-boy' idol, Kikuchi Makoto had walked into that part of the office, dressed in her casual clothes as usual. She had a fist up in the air, and a thumb pointing behind her, "There's a man waiting for you, he's been here the last two times as well…"

Makoto had some sort of thinking expression on her face, as Azusa stood up, grabbing her jacket that hung on the back of her chair. "Ara, that must mean I have to go."

"Again?"

Azusa tensed a little, at the moment she had her back turned towards Makoto, as she was putting the picture down. She bit her lip gently, not sure what else to say. "Y-Yes…"

"… You're not seeing him, are you?"

Azusa bit her lip once more; her heart throbbed, "… Of course not, Makoto-chan."

_Because no one will be able to replace… him._

A nervous laugh came out of Azusa, that it seemed almost painful, as she turned around, waving her arm in defence, "Makoto-chan, don't be so silly, he's just an acquaintance." Azusa managed to say, with a strange, distorted smile on her face, as she walked past the short-haired idol, who glanced at the older woman, watching her leave the room, and most likely the office soon.

Makoto walked towards the windows, eyes observed the car that pulled away from the office – most likely with Azusa and that man that was there earlier. They somewhat narrowed, and Makoto could feel that Azusa was hiding something from them.

"Makoto? Did Azusa-san just leave?"

Makoto quickly whirled around, scratching the back of her head, "Yeah, just left a second ago."

"Again? Azusa-san must be really busy."

Absentmindedly, Makoto turned back towards the window, as she could see the car merged with the pack of others that were on the streets. "… Yeah."

* * *

"_Ah, so this is where you are."_

_Azusa placed the picture down, as she looked up at the apartment door when it was opened, and a female had walked in now. "P-Producer-san…"_

_The Female waved her hand, "Formalities are not needed with me, despite us being colleagues."_

_Azusa just pursed her lips, but couldn't think of more to say. "I-I'm sorry."_

"_There's nothing to apologize for, it will take a few times to get adjusted to working how I do things, and you need time to recover."_

_Azusa nodded silently, watching closely as the female came over, and took a seat next to her (albeit, tried to stay as far as away from contact as possible). The answer her 'new' Producer gave was curt, with a hint of strict to it – completely different on how he did it… She paused, shaking her head briefly, no, she shouldn't be comparing both of them; although related, they were still different…_

"… _Besides, I should be the one apologizing."_

_The statement pulled Azusa from the depths of inner conflict, blinking with curiosity now; she looked up at the person seated next to her, wondering what she meant. The Female Producer, however, placed a hand against her face, gently pushing it back, to run it through the tangled mass of ebony hair. "I seem to have forgotten the frailness of women."_

_The Idol shook her head quickly, "it's okay, Producer-san, it's not…"_

_She forgotten about dropping formalities, but it didn't matter, as the Female Producer cut her off anyway; "Stop, don't try to apologize for something I've done."_

_Azusa held back the words that hung off of her tongue, was she mad at her? She watched as a bitter smile touched the lips of the Female Producer, as she sunk back down in the leather cushion of the couch, a slow, yet heavy exhale left her mouth. "… I should have known how he treated you, then try to adjust to it, perhaps slowly incorporate my way… Not just dump it all…"_

_A soft, hesitant hand was placed on her shoulder, which made her look at the other woman in surprise. Azusa gave her an unsteady smile, "… It's okay; you're trying your best."_

"… _So are you."_

_The quiet reply came after, and they both sat in blanketed silence. Azusa had slowly peeled her hand off of the shoulder, and placed it against her own lap. She blinked once more, as the Female Producer reached over now, grabbing the album of photos that were laid out on the table. "…. So these are a bunch of pictures of you, him, and 765, right?"_

_It was small – but it was a smile that Azusa felt like she hadn't dawned in such a long time._

"… _Yes, here we are…"_

* * *

_  
_  
"I heard you have a strong sixth sense."

Azusa spoke softly, somewhat leaning into the side of the Female Producer, the piano bench below her creaking. After the Female Producer made a contract with her (although Azusa withheld from telling anyone at 765), she started to frequently come more to her house. It was at every odd time, during some odd hour – for the fact that because she lived on the outskirts of town, Azusa had more of a harder time getting there.

Today was no different, in fact, Azusa came, when it was pouring out, and it was close to midnight. The Producer didn't mind at all, albeit she definitely thought it was odd for the Idol to come up at the most random times.

A small melody play, before a pause, and a grumble came from the Female Producer's mouth – obviously she wasn't satisfied with how the progress of the song was going. She didn't move or turn her back as Azusa leaned on her, "… Where did you hear that from?"

"Hiiragi-kun."

She replied quickly, smiling a little, as the melody played once more. Hiiragi often claimed he was 'her slave', but would gladly drive Azusa back and forth from her house; or the office, to the Female Producer's house, and back home; so between all those driving times, he often told stories. Because they all grew up within the same age, and their families often like to get together (living close and all), they were quite close, so of course Hiiragi would know her like the back of his hand.

"… Figured he would tell you something like that, after all, he is my cousin too."

"Mm."

Azusa just made a sound of agreement, as the Female Producer just dropped the line she was on, and went back to the beginning, starting over from square one. The starting melody of the lyrics of the last song composed by the Producer of 765 Productions started once more, and Azusa soon caught the tune, humming along with it.

And of course, it ended at the same part where the Female Producer couldn't pass. A sigh of frustration escaped, before she took a glance over at her shoulder, her eyes meeting with ruby, perplexed ones. "Why the sudden question?"

"I'm just… curious."

Azusa said lightly, smiling. The Female Producer groaned a little, straightening out, "I can never tell what you're thinking half of the time."

"Ara… In due time you will; don't worry about that. After all, you are my Producer."

There was a blanket of silence that followed, before the Female Producer pressed on a chord, trying to tackle the problem through a different direction, "Not really; I'm only helping you through this. I can never replace what he was."

The mood suddenly turned melancholic, not overly awkward for both of them, but it was an atmosphere that most certainly would not want to be in. Azusa shifted again, her eyes trailing down a little, before turned her shoulders, her front now towards the side of the Female Producer. "I… I'm not asking you to replace him."

There was a pause in her sentence, but the Female Producer didn't look up, continue to press on against her problem. However, Azusa just moved on anyway, "… I just want your support through all of this, just like how he was there – not just for me, but for all of us."

It was rather odd for Azusa to say something like that, in fact, it felt like something Ritsuko would scold the Producer on if he blundered or messed up on it. The Female Producer laughed a little in response, "And you have my support through it. It's my job as a Producer to see this all through."

The mechanical like response made Azusa pout, "Mou, Producer-chan is so cold sometimes."

Another laugh, but it came from both of them, easing the tension. "It's how I am; him and I were in the same profession, but have a different way of approaching it."

* * *

"_I'm back."_

"_Welcome back, Makoto-chan."_

_Makoto yawned a little as she opened and closed the office door. She was greeted by a beaming smile from a medium-length, brunette, fragile girl. Makoto smiled back at her, "Thanks, Yukiho."_

"_How was your lesson?"_

"_Aa… Same as always…"_

_Makoto rubbed the back of her head with her response and both girls laughed lightly. "Would you like some tea?"_

"_Yeah, it'll be great."_

_Yukiho nodded vigorously, before she set off to the kitchen part of the office to go to work. Makoto passed an ajar door, as she was about to open the door to the offices where paperwork was done – until she paused for a moment, glancing at the slightly opened crack. She spotted a female figure, dressed in a suit, while she seemed to be… doing something._

_She couldn't exactly tell at that moment, but she did see… wiring coming down from the tangles of her hair. Before Makoto could go off to ask Yukiho who it was – her eyes widen as she saw a second person come into view. _

_-----_

_"Who is that?"_

_The question was meant to be just a question out of plain curiosity, but it came out more jarring and seething than Makoto had intended. Azusa seemed to freeze for a moment, the CD case she was holding in her hand almost slipping, before she turned around. "Who?"_

"_The person, in the room, you served tea to her, and you were talking to her – in… a very lightly manner."_

_Makoto started to ramble a little at the end and Azusa just merely… smiled? "… She's an acquaintance."_

"_You seem to be having a lot of those lately."_

_Azusa couldn't help but flinch at that statement – Makoto was acting rather… odd. The younger girl's hand clenched into a fist, and she was shaking lightly._

"_Why… Why do you keep hiding things from us, Azusa-san?"_

_  
A stillness sat between both of them, and there was a creaking of a door opening, as Hagiwara Yukiho had appeared to be back from making the tea in the kitchen. A small, yet mysterious smile touched onto Azusa's lips, as she started walking forward – passed Makoto, passed Yukiho, and almost immediately back to the same room that Makoto had come across. She paused for a moment however, her head slightly looking back towards them._

"… _It will all make sense, soon."_

_The door was shut with a soft click when Azusa disappeared into the room._

_

* * *

  
_

"… _I-I'm sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night…"_

Azusa had to rub her ruby eyes a little, yawning slightly, as she almost let the phone slip out of her grasp. It was indeed, in the middle of the night, a little past midnight to be exact. She had an exhausting day, one focusing on her vocal talent – it was to prepare her for whenever the song was going to be done. To Azusa's surprise – that was actually why her Producer phoned… just passed midnight. "Ara, ara, Producer-chan, I'm sure you have a good reason."

She left that rather ambiguous, but the Female Producer disregarded it, _"The song… Tonari ni… it's finished."_

Azusa had to pause for a moment, digesting the information, "… Really?" She prompted, almost not believing her own ears.

_"… Aa. I'll be there to pick you up in about twenty minutes, and I'll take you back here to listen to it."_

The phone went dead as soon as the reply was out, and Azusa couldn't help but let out a faint giggle – the stoic, strict, Producer-chan she had come to know for the last couple of months, actually sounded _excited_ at that moment. She slowly got out of bed to get ready.

-----

"And here, I decided to do violin, mixed in with trumpet…"

Azusa wasn't sure if she was smiling to simply put that she understood what the Female Producer was talking about (which to tell the truth, she actually didn't), or for the fact that she sounded… _really_ happy. The Female Producer kept talking away about the different instruments and such she used for the song, before she paused, "… Sorry, I'm getting carried away."

She apologized, "I'll let you finish listening, then take you—"

"N-No…!"

The protest came, which surprised the Female Producer.

"… L-Let me sing it."

The Producer blinked, glancing behind her back, as Azusa smiled wryly back at her. "Let me sing it, but… but… play with me, will you?"

The other female went silent for a moment, before she sighed, standing up. "Honestly, Azusa-san, you're full of surprises."

Azusa couldn't help but giggle a little, "You sounded like him, just right there."

"Shows were related." She couldn't help but laugh again at that little statement, as the Producer sat herself down in front of the piano bench, opening the cover, and placed her hands on the keys. Azusa couldn't help but follow after her footsteps, and take a seat on the bench as well. The piano broke out into a sweet melody, and Azusa soon caught onto the tune, her eyes slowly shutting, and she opened her mouth;

"_Sora ni dakare kumo ga nagareteku…"_

* * *

"… usotsuki dane…"

The piano was well into the last measures of the music, and it was a miracle the fans didn't already start cheering. As the melody reached its end, the crowd broke into hysteria of screams, shouts, and cheers.

Out of her corner of her eyes, she watched as Azusa's fellow idols, who were like back-up vocals for _Tonari ni… _, go up to Azusa, congratulating her, giving hugs, and also waving out towards the fans that came to watch one of the biggest concerts go down in history. She smiled, turning her back towards the stage, arms folded.

_Well, all's well that ends well, huh? Knew you could pull it off.  
_

She scoffed, "It could have been smoother if you at least came up with the melody too."

A chuckle, _so, what's next?_

A smirk reached her lips, and she unfolded her arms, taking a few steps back, before turning around, looking towards the idols on stage. "… A little change in our original proposition."

-----

"Oh? Azusa-san, you're here early."  
"Ara… Kotori-san, I was actually out for a walk, and then…"

The office clerk laughed, "It's okay, Shachou said he wanted to see you about something, before calling everyone else in his office." She said briskly, before disappearing out of the hallway, and into the lounge to gather everyone else.

Azusa blinked, the President wanted to see her? He already talked to her about the success of her concert a few weeks back, what more could be… She opened the door, "Shachou?"

"Ah! Miura-kun! Good timing, I want you to meet our new, temporary Producer!"

Azusa blinked a little, astonished, but then her eyes soften as she saw the figure that rose from the seat, turning towards Azusa, and bowing a little.

"Doozo, yorushiku onegaishimasu, Azusa-san."

Azusa placed a hand over her chest, smiling brightly, "… Ara, hai, yorushiku onagaeshimasu, _Producer-chan._"

* * *

A/N: Wow, Picup's third imas story, and within a month too!

It's crazy stuff man, crazy stuff.

Anyway, I won't talk as much as I did in Lion, so don't worry, I'll shut up soon!

Actually, I can't remember much of what I'm going to talk about, so I'll just wrap it up now. XD; Please enjoy 'for a short period of time', it's one of my personal favourites actually. There is an explanation for the whole story, and for each fragment, but I'll be quiet about it and let you speculate. XD;

If you have any questions however, leave it in a review, I'll reply 8D;

That's all, until next time, which should be my next project I have in mind!


End file.
